<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Not a Tracy by lillyrosenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790442">You Are Not a Tracy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight'>lillyrosenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ella 'Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Tracy, F/M, Gen, Protective Grandma Tracy, Protective John, Protective Virgil, Scott is in big trouble, Wise Virgil, scott's a jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott reminds Ella that she isn't a Tracy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Tracy &amp; John Tracy &amp; Virgil Tracy, Scott Tracy/Original Character(s), Virgil Tracy &amp; John Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ella 'Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Not a Tracy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of 31 Days of Writing: An Argument</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nineteen year old Ella Rosewood sighed as she worked on patching up one Scott Tracy. Her oldest surrogate foster brother, had multiples cuts, bruises, and scratches from their latest mission.</p><p>“What?” Scott demanded as he looked at her, his blue eyes dark with frustration from the near mission fail.</p><p>Ella bit her lip as she tried to ignore his attitude. “Nothing,” she answered as she worked on cleaning another scratch on his face. Just above his eyebrow, she wiped a Q-tip covered in alcohol to clean the cut.</p><p>“It’s not nothing Eleanor,” he grumbled as he used her full name. A trait that only happened when he was annoyed with her.</p><p>With a huff, Ella paused in her movements as she looked up to meet Scott’s gaze. Her golden eyes hardened, as if solid gold. “Are you insane, Scott Carpenter Tracy? You took multiple unneeded and unnecessary risks on the mission. You can not be doing stunts like that anymore,” she told him in frustration and bitterness in her voice.</p><p>Scott’s lips tightened at Ella’s words. “We do not have mission failures. International Rescue leaves no one behind and does anything to complete the mission,” he reminded her.</p><p>“Not at the risk of your own life. Dad wouldn’t-,” she began.</p><p>“You don’t know what Dad would have wanted Eleanor. Before dad’s accident, you hadn’t been home in five years,” Scott growled as he leaned forward into Ella’s face.</p><p>Instinctively, Ella moved back to keep Scott out of her face. “I may not have been home, but that doesn’t me that Dad and I didn’t talk. I talked to Dad, Grandma, Alan, Gordon, and John all the time. I could never get you or Virgil to pick up my calls. I was always aware of what was going on here,” she replied with a rough voice as her eyes began to feel hot from unshed tears.</p><p>“It still doesn’t make you a real Tracy, though. You have never been a Tracy,” he uttered as sapphire blue locked onto gold.</p><p>Immediately, Ella flinched away as if she had been slapped. Anger, shame, and hatred filled her. The mention of Ella not being a Tracy was a sore spot. Jeff and Lucille Tracy had never formally adopted her when she had been placed in their care. They had never hidden the truth that her parents had died, but it was always sore spot for her. Scott, Virgil, and Gordon used it against her the most in the past. Memories of her siblings, and Scott, who had never been her sibling, not to her, pointing out that she was not a Tracy flashed.</p><p>Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head in denial of the reminder. Unable to say anything, she spun and ran from the Medical Bay. Her sobs broke and echoed as she left.</p><p>Scott froze as he heard Ella’s sobs. He hung his head and groaned. Shame filled him, he knew that saying Ella wasn’t a Tracy was a sore spot and would get a reaction out of her.</p><p>Before he could do anything, Virgil and John stepped into Medical Bay. The second and third Tracy brothers wore different expressions. Virgil was resigned as he got to work on finishing the job, Ella had started. John glared at Scott and shook his head in disappointment at his oldest brother.</p><p>“You really are an asshole, Scott,” the ginger haired Tracy muttered as he sent Scott a withering frown.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it,” Scott began to try and defend himself.</p><p>“You said it anyway, Scott. You know how sensitive Ella is about not being a Tracy. Yeah, we get it she’s not a Tracy. But dad and mom raised her with us as if she was a Tracy. Ella was never raised any different from the rest of us. Yes, she spent time in England with Lady Sylvia but at her core, Ella has always been a Tracy. I hope you know that Grandma is consoling her,” Virgil said before his brother could continue.</p><p>Chills ran up and down Scott’s spine at the realization that Grandma was going to potentially kill him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ella is my OC for Thunderbirds, specifically TAG. I have a lot more pieces with her that I've written and I'll be adding them eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>